Orbital Speed: 29,783 km per sekon,So Fast!–MIDWAY
by PyroMystic
Summary: Yay! FF DW pertama yang AU dalam bahasa Indonesia! MULTIPAIRING! Dalam kisahnya keempat pasang cewe-cowo itu, ternyata terdapat cerita yang berbeda! Ada yang manis, asem, asin, pahit, pedes, dsb! Mau tahu ceritanya? Baca aja! Please R&R!
1. Between Aphelion and Perihelion

DISCLAIMER: Dyansty Warriors bukan punyaku! Jadi, Zhao Yun, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, dan Cao Pi juga bukan punyaku juga. Trus kalo Xiahou Fang dkk itu bukan punyaku juga, kecuali Hui Na soalnya Hui Na itu aku sendiri!

Nah, ini menyambung FFnya Xiahou Fang yang SLCD itu... Nah, ini SLCD versi Alternate Universe alias jaman sekarang. Emang sih aku kurang berbakat nulis humor... moga2 ceritaku cukup gokil dan asyik buat kalian semua para pembaca...

Bagi yang sudah pernah baca catatanku di Facebook, kan ngerti apa artinya judul 'Orbital Speed' itu kan? Bagi yang belum... yah, silahkan nge-add aku di FB, trus jangan lupa lihat catatan yang judulnya **"Ini BIKIN CERITA atau BELAJAR FISIKA?!"** dan **"PyroMystic's Next Story!: SLCD Alternate Universe (AU) Version!"**. Nah, untuk info selengkapnya, silahkan baca sampai puas! Dan tentang itu juga, jangan kaget... Mestinya dari trilogi itu urutannya: Aphelion, Midway, Perihelion. Tapi, aku ubah jadi Midway, Aphelion, terus Perihelion. Kenapa? Yah... sekali2 PyroMystic mau bikin perubahan getu...

Satu lagi. Bagi yang sudah baca cerita Xanthic Flower, pasti kaget deh baca cerita ini karena gaya bahasanya juga beda. Emang kali ini aku bikin bahasanya lebih tipe anak muda getu... bukan bahasa formal. Please enjoy, ya... ^-^

Maaf... hari ini lagi agak sibuk... jadi nggak bisa ngomong banyak... Baca n Review, ya...? Thnx!

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Hui Na yang kutu kupret lagi-lagi mengurung diri di kamarnya. **(Author note: Kutu kupret itu sama artinya kayak kutu buku, cuma lebih parah lagi...)** Di depannya ada setumpuk buku fisika yang tebelnya kayak kamus. Di tengah tumpukan buku-buku itu, cewe yang sudah setengah stress itu masih nulis-nulis, mengetik, dan lain sebagainya.

Hari Selasa sore hari sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Hui Na kerjaannya emang belajar, apalagi kalau ada ulangan. Dan celakanya, Jumat minggu depan bakal ada ujian fisika yang materinya tentang listrik statis. Huah! Kena itu materi semua murid langsung tepar **(Authour Note (mulai sekarang disingkat AN): tepar artinya mati)**.

Di tengah kestressannya Hui Na, telepon rumahnya berdering kencang banget. Hui Na yang lagi cuek-cueknya sama sekali nggak peduli sama telepon yang terus-menerus membuat telinga sakit itu. _Biarin aja, ntar pasti ada yang angkat..._ pikir Hui Na. Nyatanya, sampai telinga Hui Na tuli pun tetep nggak ada yang menjawab. Dan barulah dia teringat nggak ada satupun orang di rumahnya kecuali dia sendiri.

Setelah melepaskan teriakan karena stress, Hui Na mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Ini Hui Na, ya?" Tanya suara di seberang telepon.

_Owalah... Xiahou Fang..._ "Kenapa, Fang?" Hui Na bertanya tanpa rasa antusias, lha wong yang ada di otaknya cuma listrik statis doank... By the way, Xiahou Fang itu teman sekelasnya Hui Na yang akrab banget.

"Begini, Na." Xiahou Fang memulai. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku ditawari untuk ikut acara kemping via SMS. Pertama aku kira cuma iseng, tapi kayaknya menarik, deh. Dan yang lebih seru, entah kenapa aku dikasih gratis, apalagi boleh mengajak tiga teman lagi."

"Terus?"

"Kamu mau ikut?"

"Kapan? Berapa hari?"

"Besok. Hari Kamis pulang."

Hening...

Hening...

Masih hening...

"YA AMPUN, FANG!!!" Teriak Hui Na nggak percaya. "Jumat itu kita ada ulangan fisika! Emang kamu sama sekali nggak belajar?!"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Xiahou Fang di seberang telepon nggak menjawab. "Kamu kok niat banget, sih? Masih belum menyerah sama Lu Xun?"

Hui Na terdiam sejenak saat mendengar nama Lu Xun disebut-sebut. Rasanya adat kasarnya bakal balik lagi kalau mendengar nama rivalnya. Emang sejak SD, dia dan Lu Xun SELALU satu kelas, dan nggak tahu kenapa nilainya mereka nggak pernah berbeda. Kalau suatu saat Hui Na mendapat nilai 9, pasti Lu Xun juga dapat 9. Kalau ganti Lu Xun dapat nilai 10, Hui Na juga dapat nilai 10. Celakanya lagi, nilai mereka itu selalu yang paling bagus di kelas. Persaingan mereka itu akhirnya tetep bertahan sape bertahun-tahun! Dan selama tahun-tahun itu pula, nilai mereka SAMA SEKALI nggak pernah berbeda. Catet... NGGAK PERNAH BERBEDA BARANG SEKALIPUN!

"Tentu aja nggak!" Balas Hui Na yakin. "Sori, Fang. Demi mengalahkan Lu Xun, aku lebih milih nggak ikut kemping. Aku ini hidup hanya untuk mengalahkan Lu Xun!" Katanya dengan bersemangat.

Sampai di situ, tiba-tiba handphone Hui Na berdering. Dengan segera Hui Na menyambar HP itu dari mejanya dan menjawab. Ternyata dari Xiao Aling.

"Kenapa, Ling?"

"Eh, Na!" Belum-belum Xiao Aling sudah panik sendiri. "Kamu ngerti matrix, nggak? Tuh pelajaran susah banget? Bisa tolong ajari? Besok aku ujian, nih!" (**AN: Matrix di sini bukan film matrix itu, tapi emang ada materi di matematika yang namanya matrix**)

"Matrix?" Ulang Hui Na. "Itu sih nggak begitu susah dan..."

Sebelum Hui Na selesai berbicara, Xiahou Fang sudah manggil lagi. "Na! Siapa itu?"

"Aling." Jawab Hui Na pendek, kemudian balik ke Hpnya. "Matrix itu..."

"Xiao Aling!" Seru Xiahou Fang kaget. "Eh, Na! Aku mau ngomong sama Xiao Aling sebenatar!"

Jengkel karena kata-katanya disela terus, akhirnya Hui Na mendengus kesal, "Ling, Xiahou Fang mau ngomong sama kamu. Teleponnya di _confrence_ aja, ya?"

"Yup!" Jawab Xiao Aling.

Nggak berapa lama, Xiao Aling masuk dalam pembicaraan Hui Na dan Xiahou Fang, dan seperti yang sudah disangka-sangka, ternyata memang Xiahou Fang ngajak Xiao Aling pergi jalan-jalan kemping itu. Anehnya, reaksi yang didapat dari Xiao Aling beda banget dari Hui Na.

"Mau! Mau!" Jawab Xiao Aling langsung tanpa banyak cing-cong **(AN: Cing-cong itu ngomong-ngomong atau tanya-tanya).** "Hore! Besok nggak perlu ikut ujian matematika! Yes!"

Hui Na memutar bola matanya tanpa rasa peduli secuilpun. "Yah, selamat bersenang-senang."

Baru aja Hui Na menutup telepon, Xiao Aling sudah teriak-teriak dulu. "Na! Nggak bisa getu, donk! Kamu juga harus ikut biar setia kawan!"

"Bener banget!" Xiahou Fang menambahkan. "Mana ada temen nggak ikut satu sama lain?"

"Eh, Ling, kamu memang asli gila." Komen Hui Na dengan nada nggak enak. "Besok itu ujian matematika dan kok bisa-bisanya kamu bolos? Kamu juga, deh, Fang. Kalau kamu ikut, adekmu mau ditaruh mana?" Tanya Hui Na.

"Justru adekku juga mau ikut." Jawab Xiahou Fang yang akhirnya memutuskan semua harapan Hui Na untuk tetap menahan teman-temannya supaya nggak jadi pergi.

"Bener banget, Na. Pokoknya kamu harus ikut!" Xiao Aling mengancam.

"Terus kalau sampai aku kalah dari Lu Xun, emang kamu bisa tanggung jawab?" Tanya Hui Na balik dengan nada setengah ngamuk.

"Urusan Lu Xun itu biarin aja..." Kata Xiahou Fang. "Sekarang yang penting, senang-senang dulu."

Hui Na menimbang-nimbang ajakan itu. Sebenarya emang nggak pernah sekalipun dia bisa senang-senang sejak ketemu sama satu makhluk yang disebut Lu Xun ini. Rasanya sudah dari kecil ada tanggung jawab dihatinya buat mengalahkan cowo sotoy nan sombong itu. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang kagak ada kesempatan. Entah emang takdir atau apa, nilai mereka sama sekali nggak pernah berbeda barang satu poin pun!

_Pikir-pikir, senang-senang itu juga perlu..._ renung Hui Na dalam hati sebelum dia menjawab. "Okelah! Aku ikut, deh!"

Xiahou Fang dan Xiao Aling kontan berteriak kuat-kuat. "Yes!"

--

Pada jam yang sama, menit yang sama, detik yang sama, dan sebagainya, Lu Xun juga lagi belajar fisika di kamarnya sampai kepalanya mau pecah. Rasanya kepalanya sudah sarat rumus sampai kalau kepalanya bisa diangkat, pasti beratnya sudah tiga kali lebih berat daripada laptop di hadapannya itu.

Alasan kenapa dia belajar seperti itu sih bukan karena supaya dia dapet nilai bagus. Baginya, nilai bagus itu urusan nomor dua. Yang nomor satu adalah mengalahkan Hui Na. Sama seperti cewe itu, cowo satu inipun juga kutu kupret asli!

Nah, pas lagi enak-enakan, seorang pengganggu masuk tanpa ketuk, tanpa izn, dan nggak bawa oleh-oleh pula! **(AN: Ealah... nggak penting!)** Siapa lagi yang masuk kalau bukan Ling Tong, teman satu kos-kosannya yang juga sekaligus teman sekelasnya yang gokil abis! **(AN: Kos itu tempat anak-anak, bisa kuliah atau masih sekolah, tinggal perbulannya kalau rumahnya jauh dari sekolah atau tempat kuliahnya. Gokil itu bisa disama artikan dengan gaul plus gila)**. Siapa yang nggak marah coba kalau pas serius-seriusnya belajar tiba-tiba seorang pengganggu masuk? Untung aja Lu Xun ini termasuk manusia sabar...

"Hoi! Lu Xun!" Panggil Ling Tong. Pas Lu Xun menoleh, dilihatnya si Ling Tong bawa buku fisika juga.

"Ngapain kamu?" Tanya Lu Xun cuek.

Ling Tong berjalan ke meja Lu Xun, kemudian menaruh buku itu di depannya. "Ajari aku, donk, Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya dia nggak tega kalau harus mengecewakan temannya itu. Tapi kalau dia harus mengajari Ling Tong fisika, sampai besok pun nggak bakal selesai. "Tapi aku kan masih belajar..."

"Terus kenapa?" Potong Ling Tong. "Pasti buat mengalahkan Hui Na itu, kan? Kok bisa-bisanya demi menang sama seorang cewe sampai dibela-belain segala! Sampai-sampai teman sendiri nggak diperhatikan!" Ling Tong ngomel-ngomel.

Bener juga akhirnya Lu Xun menyerah. Dasar emang orang baik yang nggak bisa nolak yang beginilah nasibnya, terpaksa berkorban untuk orang lain. Berbahagialah mereka yang nggak bisa nolak karena selamanya akan dijadikan pesuruh sama orang lain, dan berbahagialah juga mereka yang selalu menolak karena mereka akan ditolak juga **(AN: Halah! Lagi-lagi nggak penting!)**. Jadilah Lu Xun mengajari si Ling Tong yang dari tadi nggak _connect-connect_.

Nggak berapa lama, seorang lagi masuk, dan bener-bener nyaris memecahkan kepala Lu Xun. Orang itu ternyata Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun itu juga temen satu kost sama-sama Lu Xun dan Ling Tong, bedanya Zhao Yun ini sudah kuliah semester tiga. Nah, masuk-masuk getu, Zhao Yun ternyata bawa pizza buat dimakan bertiga, beda dengan Ling Tong yang cuma bawa buku fisika. Kontan dua cowo yang sudah capek belajar itu menyambut pizza yang masih hangat itu dengan gembira banget kayak orang nggak makan sebulan.

Nggak hanya pizza, rupanya Zhao Yun juga bawa kabar. "Lu Xun, Ling Tong, ada berita bagus, nih!" Kata si Zhao Yun sambil mencomot sepotong pizza. "Nggak tahu kenapa, aku dapet undangan buat ikut kemping dan boleh mengajak tiga temen lagi. Kempingnya besok sampai hari kamis!"

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" Ling Tong mengacungkan jari sambil nyahut dengan mulut penuh pizza. "Kesempatan bagus buat bolos! Ini namanya cara bolos terhormat dengan ikut kemping! Hore!"

Zhao Yun tersenyum puas, terus mengalihkan pandangan ke Lu Xun yang masih kelihatan nggak donk **(AN: Maksudnya nggak nyambung)**. "Kamu juga ikut, Lu Xun?"

"Aduh, maaf, kak." Balas Lu Xun. Sangking sopannya Lu Xun sampai manggil Zhao Yun aja pake 'kak', beda banget sama Ling Tong yang ngasal aja kayak orang SKSD, meski emang sudah kenal dan dekat, sih... **(AN: SKSD itu singkatan dari Sok Kenal Sok Dekat)**. "Kayaknya aku nggak bisa ikut soalnya aku harus belajat fisika buat ulangan hari Jumat."

"Yah! Cupu kamu, Xun!" Ling Tong memukul punggung Lu Xun sampai Lu Xun keselek pizza yang masih dikunyahnya. **(AN: Cupu singakatan dari Culun Punya)**. "Dapet kesempatan bagus begini malah disia-siakan!"

"Sudah nggak perlu ikut campur!" Balas Lu Xun sambil menjitak kepala Ling Tong. "Kamu sendiri emang nggak kerja? Setidaknya kalau aku ikut, paling cuma bolos sekolah aja! Kalau kamu yang ikut, kamu bakal bolos sekolah dan bolos kerja juga!"

Ling Tong memukul jidatnya. "Oh iya! Aduh! Harus izin bos dulu!"

Emang bener selama ini Ling Tong lagi kumpul-kumpul duit dengan cara kerja sambilan di sebuah perusahaan gede. Alasan kenapa Ling Tong mau kerja, nggak ada yang tahu. Kalau cuma buat sekolah sih sudah ada tabungan. Tapi katanya, alasannya kerja adalah buat kumpul-kumpul buat duit kawin! Masalahnya, setiap kali ditanya siapa cewe yang mau dilamar sama Ling Tong itu, Ling Tong cuma jawab 'rahasia'.

Seperti pepatah China mengatakan _Shuo Cao Cao, Cao Cao Jiu Dao_ – berbicaralah tentang Cao Cao dan Cao Cao akan datang, ternyat terjadi betulan! Bedanya, kali ini yang datang bukan Cao Caonya tapi anaknya, yaitu Cao Pi **(AN: Eh, ini cerita zaman kapan, sih? Huahaha...)**. Eksekutif muda yang juga masih mahasiswa semester satu ini entah kenapa dateng ke tempat kost mereka dengan mobil sportnya yang keluaran terbaru. Dasar anak tajir... **(AN: Tajir itu kaya)**.

Sebenarnya, tentu saja Ling Tong nggak bekerja sama Cao Pi, tapi sama ayahnya, cuma sekarang karena lebih dekat dengan Cao Pi, Ling Tong dengan asal aja manggil Cao Pi seenaknya, kadang pakai 'bos', kadang bisa 'choy', dan kadang langsung nama! Cao Pi sih tetep adem ayem aja... lagian memang Ling Tong cuma lebih muda satu tahun daripada Cao Pi, kok. **(AN: Adem Ayem itu santai atau biasa aja)**

"Waduh, bos!" Hari ini, moodnya Ling Tong manggil Cao Pi pakai bos. "Kebetulan banget kok di sini. Aku mau minta izin, bos! Besok dan besok lusa mau bolos kerja!"

Cao Pi cuma senyum-senyum aja. "Kenapa? Mau siap-siap kawin?"

"Ya nggak lah!" Balas Ling Tong. "Mau kemping. Diajak Zhao Yun. Mau ikutan?"

Kebetulan juga waktu itu Cao Pi juga kayaknya lagi stress-stressnya karena nggak cuma kuliah yang gila-gilaan dosen dan tugasnya, tapi juga berbagai macam kerjaan lain karena dia itu suatu saat bakal jadi PresDir alias Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan papanya. Cao Pi meski tampangnya jual mahal getu, tapi tetep ngangguk setuju juga. "Boleh juga, tuh. Kapan? Bayar berapa?"

Zhao Yun yang ternyata adalah kakak tingkat Cao Pi langsung nyeletuk. "Besok. Tenang aja, nggak perlu bayar, kok. Gratis! Aku dapet undangannya!"

"Boleh juga." Kata Cao Pi. "Jadi, siapa aja yang ikut?"

Ling Tong menjawab. "Aku, kamu, Zhao Yun, dan..." Dia menoleh ke arah Lu Xun yang pura-pura bego. "... kutu kupret nggak jelas ini..."

"Kutu kupret?!" Seru Lu Xun nggak terima. "Enak aja!"

Cao Pi yang sudah bisa menebak gelagat-gelagat Lu Xun kalau kayak getu, pasti sebentar lagi nolak. "Emang kenapa, sih? Ada urusan penting?"

Lagi-lagi Ling Tong yang jawab, padahal dia sama sekali nggak ditanyai. "Biasa, tuh. Mau ngalahin Hui Na."

"Ternyata cuma itu doank..." Cao Pi kelihatan cegek berat. **(AN: Cegek itu hampir sama artinya kayak sweatdrop)** "Urusan kayak getu aja dipikirin..." Komennya dengan agak sinis ala Cao Pi getu...

"Ini masalah harga diri..." Balas Lu Xun. "Gimana kalau sampai aku kalah dari Hui Na? Bisa-bisa aku malu seumur hidup!"

"Ya nggak, lah!" Kata Zhao Yun. "Kamu sama Hui Na itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu sama. Dari SD sampai SMA nggak pernah beda nilainya barang satu kali pun, kok... Kalian itu sudah jodoh, Tuhan aja tahu!"

Lu Xun langsung melempar buku fisikanya yang tebel kayak kamus ke Zhao Yun, tapi dengan cepatnya Zhao Yun menghindar dan mengenai kepala Ling Tong, yang sesudah itu langsung benjol besar. Yah... harap-harap aja supaya otaknya Ling Tong tiba-tiba terisi sama ilmu di buku yang sudah kena kepalanya itu...

* * *

Untuk pertama sih no comment dulu... pembaca yang silahkan comment di review aja, ya... Ntar kalo ada kekurangan bakal aku perbaiki...

Thnx n bye!


	2. Way to the HELL!

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors dan segala isinya bukan punyaku! Kalau punyaku, aku sudah pasti punya DW Strikeforce PS3, DW6 PS3, WO-X PSP sama PC, dsb...

Yeah! Ini adalah update terbaru, temen-temen! Huahahaha...! (Entah kenapa hari ini kok bersemangat banget...) Eh, ketawa maniak versi Wang Hui Na A.K.A. Pyromystic: **MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!** *Dihajar semua member Fanfiction*

BTW, akhirnya lanjut juga... nah, ini lanjutannya. Oh, dan satu lagi... Setting dari cerita ini, berhubung cerita ini AU sih... jadi juga di **INDONESIA**! (Wew... gini-gini aku termasuk cinta negara...) Dan lebih spesifiknya lagi di KOTA **SURABAYA**! Ehm, maaf bagi yang nggak tinggal di Surabaya... soalnya kota yang paling aku kenal di Indonesia ya Surabaya ini... ^-^ Kota tempat tinggalku ^-^

Wew... yah... kagak perlu ngomong panjang lebar lagi, deh... Pasti nggak ada yang mau baca Author Note-nya kalau panjang-panjang, kan? Yah... langsung baca ceritanya aja... Eh, dan jangan lupa review!

* * *

Besok paginya, empat cewe itu sudah ngumpul di Plaza Supermall yang halamannya gede banget. Mereka naik taxi berempat rame-rame ke tempat itu dengan membawa ranselnya masing-masing. Hari itu empat-empatnya sudah tampil dengan penampilan yang beda-beda. Xiahou Fang seperti biasa pakai baju kaus biasa warna putih kerah sabrina dengan celana selutut berwarna hijau pupus plus sepatu training warna putih juga. Xiahou Mei dengan kaus putih lengan spaghetti dengan cardigan pink lengan pendek yang terbuat dari kaus juga, dilengkapi dengan short pants pink juga plus _pump shoes_. Xiao Aling bajunya warna biru semua, mulai dari jaket lengan panjang, baju kaus dalam, dan celana training dan sepatu kets. Sementara Hui Na pakai kaos oblong warna merah abang mbranang **(AN: Bahasa jawa untuk meraaahhh... banget!**) dan celana jeans komprang plus sepatu kets yang warna merah juga.

Cukup deh ngomong tentang baju. Pokoknya siang-siang terik begitu empat cewe itu sudah nunggu di indoor dan terpaksa berjemur kayak bule nyasar... Xiahou Mei, Hui Na, Xiao Aling sampai ngomel semua membuat Xiahou Fang sampai hampir tuli mendengar omelan mereka.

"Kampret! Kapan sih kita dijemput?!" Omel Hui Na.

"Cece, sih..." Xiahou Mei menarik-narik tangan kakaknya **(AN: Sebenarnya 'jiejie', cuma disingkat jadi 'cece' aja...)** "Aku capek nunggu terus..."

"Lebih enak belajar matrix..." Desah Xiao Aling pelan supaya Xiahou Fang nggak mendengar suaranya.

Pas ngomong begitu, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport melewati mereka dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat, tapi langsung berhenti di depan Xiao Aling. Xiao Aling kaget setengah mati karena dia kira maling apa yang mau ngerampok pakai mobil sport? Ternyata, pas jendela mobil diturunkan, Ya Tuhan! Ternyata Cao Pi yang keren nan cool abis itu sekarang di hadapan si Xiao Aling yang langsung berbunga-bunga.

"Eh, koko..." Sapa Xiao Aling sambil merasakan mukanya yang tambah merah. **(AN: Sebenarnya 'gege', cuma disingkat jadi 'koko' aja...)** "Ngapain, ko?"

"Xiao Aling... Kamu juga ngapain di sini?" Cao Pi balik nanya. "Eh, jangan-jangan kamu juga di sini karena ikut kemping itu, ya?"

Belum sempat Xiao Aling jawab, ternyata Xiahou Mei sudah ber'yay' setelah melihat Ling Tong yang dateng dengan moge alias motor gede-nya **(AN: Contoh moge ya kayak motor Harley getu... BTW, ini bukan promosi motor)**. Ling Tong yang belum siap-siap akhirnya sukses menerima tonjokkan dari Xiahou Mei tepat di kepalanya yang kemarin kena lempar buku fisika sama Lu Xun.

"Koko! Koko!" Xiahou Mei langsung merangkul Ling Tong yang masih memegang kepalanya yang sakit kayak pacaran aja... tapi memang sebenarnya mereka sudah pacaran, sih...

Dua orang pengendara motor datang mendekati mereka. Yang satu sama sekali nggak mereka kenal, sementara yang satu... Dari jauh aja Hui Na sudah bisa mencium bau-bau musuh bebuyutannya meski musuhnya itu pakai helm. Tampangnya yang sudah bete **(AN: Bete singkatan dari Boring Time)** langsung tambah bete melihat Lu Xun datang.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?!" Bentak Hui Na yang suaranya membuat semua orang di plaza itu kaget. "Pergi sekolah sana! Belajar yang rajin biar bisa menang dari aku!"

"Emang kamu sendiri pernah menang dari aku?!" Balas Lu Xun sama-sama membentak juga. "Ngapain kamu di sini?! Merusak pemandangan tahu, nggak? Kamu itu polusi, tahu?!"

Sementara dua anak ajaib itu masih bertengkar sendiri sampai satpam datang buat mendamaikan mereka, dan Xiao Aling lagi asyik-asyik bercengkrama dengan Cao Pi, dan Xiahou Mei lagi pacaran sama Ling Tong di atas mogenya, tinggallah Xiahou Fang dan cowo tak dikenal itu sendiri. Dengan gaya gentleman yang sopan banget kayak di film-film barat, cowo beken nan macho itu mendekati Xiahou Fang dan mengulurkan tangannya buat jabat tangan.

"Kenalin, namaku Zhao Yun." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Wah, kayaknya temen-temen kita saling kenal, ya?"

_Zhao Yun..._ rasanya Xiahou Fang sangat familiar dengan nama itu. Setelah berjabat tangan, barulah dia ingat! Selama ini dia berteman dengan orang nggak dikenal di Facebook bernama Zhao Yun **(AN: Sekali lagi bukan promosi Facebook)** dan sama sekali belum pernah melihat rupanya. Ya ampun! Ternyata dia itu gantengnya amit-amit jabang bayi! **(AN: Artinya ganteng bangeeeeeetttt... Keluar lagi deh Jawanya...)**. Xiahou Fang sampai nggak percaya kalau yang dihadapannya itu Zhao Yun. Benar-benar kebetulan yang menghebohkan! "Zhao Yun? Jangan-jangan yang di FB itu? Kenal aku, kan? Aku Xiahou Fang!"

"Xiahou Fang?! Yang di FB juga?" Zhao Yun pun nggak kalah kaget sama Xiahou Fang. "Nggak nyangka! Ternyata betulan bisa ketemu setelah sekian lama cuma ngomong-ngomong lewat Internet!"

Pada akhirnya, Xiahou Fang pun asyik sendiri sama Zhao Yun, sama kayak Xiahou Mei – Ling Tong dan Xiao Aling – Cao Pi , seolah dunia itu mereka sendiri yang punya, dan orang lain cuma kontrak aja... Pengecualian untuk Hui Na dan Lu Xun. Dunia sih serasa emang milik berdua, tapi bukan dijadikan tempat pacaran malah medan perang.

Nggak berapa lama, dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan, HP mereka bunyi dengan ringtone yang beda-beda, dan ternyata dapat SMS dari nomor nggak diketahui yang ternyata isinya sama!

"_Hi, guys! Gmn? Sdh kumpul? Jmlh k__lian emg g byk, cm 8 org aja. Skr, klian silahkan brkt sendiri, y? Maklum, lah... g ada biaya transportasi, jd transport klian usahakan sendiri."_

Di bawah SMS itu juga ditulis alamat yang harus mereka tuju, kawasan luar kota Surabaya, yaitu Batu-Selekta. Dan ternyata tempat itu cukup jauh. Maklumlah, di luar kota di daerah pegunungan. Mendapat SMS seperti itu, mereka kecewa berat dan Xiahou Fang langsung meng-cut omongannya dengan Zhao Yun.

"Ya sudah, aku sama yang lain naik taxi aja. Tadi kita datang ke sini pakai taxi, pikirnya sih transport disediain. Ternyata kita harus berangkat sendiri lagi." Katanya pada Zhao Yun. "Aku sama yang lain berangkat dulu, ya? Ntar ketemu lagi!"

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang kedengaran suara Xiahou Mei yang protes sangat keras. "Nggak mau! Pokoknya aku mau berangkat sama koko Ling Tong!" Protesnya keras-keras. "Aku mau sama koko Ling Tong! Mau sama koko Ling Tong!" Dan dalam sekejap dia lompat ke bagian belakang motornya Ling Tong.

"Iya, deh, Fang." Ling Tong mengangguk setuju. "Adikmu ikut aku aja. Tenang, nggak bakal aku apa-apain, kok."

Baru aja Xiahou Fang mau protes, Zhao Yun sudah mencegah dulu demi kebahagian dua sejoli yang lagi bercinta itu. "Biarin aja, lah... adikmu lagi mesra-mesranya sama Ling Tong, tuh."

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Xiahou Fang melepas kepergian adiknya yang tercinta. **(AN: Walah... dasar lebay... emang sister-complex?)** Dan nggak heran juga kalau sampai Xiahou Fang takut setengah mati. Pas Ling Tong menstarter motornya, langsung moge itu meluncur di jalan dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dan parahnya pas pertama kali jalan, roda depan moge itu sampai terangkat ke atas. Sementara Xiahou Fang jerit-jerit karena takut, Xiahou Mei malah jerit-jerit keayikan dengan aksi Ling Tong yang pamernya extrem di tengah jalan.

"Zhao Yun," Dari belakang, Cao Pi manggil Zhao Yun. Rupanya cowo tajir satu itu sudah turun dari mobilnya dan menggandeng Xiao Aling dengan gaya sok mesra, padahal mereka belum pacaran. "Xiao Aling biar aku antar aja. Kasihan, daripada naik angkot kan lebih baik aku yang antar."

Xiao Aling cuma bisa senyum malu-malu karena digandeng Cao Pi begitu. "Koko Cao Pi... _thank you_."

Dan secepat munculnya mereka, dua orang itu juga berlalu dengan cepat di dalam mobil sport Cao Pi yang aksi itu. Tentu saja mereka nggak lupa memindahkan semua barang-barang ke bagasi mobil Cao Pi. Kecepatannya nggak kalah sama mogenya Ling Tong. Kayaknya memang Xiao Aling itu cewe paling beruntung karena bisa duduk paling enak di dalam mobil.

Xiahou Fang jadi salting karena **(AN: Salting itu singkatan dari salah tingkah)** tinggal dirinya saja yang masih bersama Zhao Yun. Yah... pengecualian untuk Hui Na dan Lu Xun yang sekarang perangnya sudah sampai babak dua.

Zhao Yun yang gentleman itu kayaknya bisa langsung ngerti si Xiahou Fang yang salting sampai mau mati. "Xiahou Fang, daripada kamu naik taxi, lebih baik aku antar aja. Kalau kamu sendirian kan juga susah nanti."

"Tapi... mereka gimana?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dua jenius yang rada sinting itu. "Pasti Hui Na nggak mau dibonceng Lu Xun."

"Nggak apa..." Kata Zhao Yun. "Siapa tahu dengan acara bonceng-boncengan ini akhirnya mereka jadi akur."

Akhirnya, setelah melihat logisnya kata-kata Zhao Yun, Xiahou Fang setuju juga. Mereka pun tanpa pamit ke Hui Na dan Lu Xun langsung pergi. Xiahou Fang jadi tambah salting dibonceng sama cowo ganteng yang nggak seberapa dia kenal itu.

Akhirnya, tinggallah dua makhluk ajaib itu sendiri. Hui Na dan Lu Xun membaca SMS itu baru setelah perang mereka usai dan alangkah kagetnya mereka pas tahu mereka sudah ditinggal semua orang.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!!!" Hui Na menyumpah keras-keras. "Aku ditinggal sendirian bersama orang gila! Lebih baik aku pulang aja, belajar fisika!"

Lu Xun sudah serasa mau membakar cewe ini sangking jengkelnya. "Kalau getu, aku juga mau pulang!"

Pas waktu Hui na baru mau manggil taksi, dan Lu Xun menstarter motornya, mereka berdua teringat sesuatu. "Ya ampun! Buku plus laptopku sudah di mobilnya Cao Pi!"

Hui Na menatap Lu Xun, tapi masih nggak sudi meminta bantuan Lu Xun. Dia diam aja. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun lah yang nggak tahan sama kejaiman cewe satu itu. **(AN: Jaim singakatan dari Jaga Image)**. "Hei, Hui Na!" Panggilnya kasar. "Emang kamu nggak mau ngambil laptopmu? Ayo naik!" Perintahnya.

Hui Na kontan kaget mendengar perkataan Lu Xun itu. Kok bisa-bisanya Lu Xun mau membantu dia? "Ngapain nolong? Dasar sok baik!"

"Eh," Balas Lu Xun. "Kalau laptopmu sampai hilang dan kamu nggak bisa belajar lagi, bisa-bisa kamu kalah dari aku. Kan nggak seru kalau sekolah nggak ada saingannya!"

"Kampret..." Dengus Hui Na dalam hati. Akhirnya dia duduk juga di belakang Lu Xun. Dalam hati cuma bisa menangisi diri sendiri. Xiahou Fang pergi dengan cowo misterius tapi gentleman dan ganteng banget... Xiao Aling dianter eksekutif muda yang super tajir dan cool abis! Xiahou Mei diantar cowo paling fun dan gokil satu sekolah, dan pasti perjalanan mereka bakal asyik banget, deh. Sementara dia sendiri... ugh, sudah diantar musuh bebuyutannya, mana lagi dia itu juga sama-sama kutu kupret! Kalau nggak demi laptop dan buku fisikanya yang tercinta, pasti dia bakal nggak sudi diantar Lu Xun.

--

Emang takdir itu aneh banget. Delapan orang ini kalau dibilang-bilang sebenarnya banyak yang nggak kenal satu sama lain. Tapi ada juga yang kenal atau kenal secara nggak langsung. Xiahou Fang, Hui Na, dan Xiao Aling itu satu tingkat SMA3, cuma Xiao Aling kelasnya beda meski sama-sama satu tingkat. Xiahou Fang dan Hui Na dari kelas IPA, sementara Xiao Aling dari kelas IPS. Xiahou Mei itu adiknya Xiahou Fang dan sekaligus yang paling muda diantara mereka. Sementara untuk yang cowo, Lu Xun sama Ling Tong itu temen satu kelas, yang juga sekelas sama Hui Na dan Xiahou Fang, jadi mereka pun sama-sama di kelas SMA 3 IPA. Intinya, Xiahou Sisters, Hui Na, Xiao Aling, Lu Xun dan Ling Tong sekolah di sekolah yang sama, SMA Reinassance **(AN: Heh? Nama SMAnya aneh? Yah... ngawur dikit, lah)**. Zhao Yun itu kakak tingkatnya Cao Pi yang sudah semester tiga, sementara Cao Pi sendiri baru semester satu. Bedanya, Zhao Yun kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, sementara Cao Pi di IBM **(AN: IBM singkatan dari: **_**Internatioal Bussiness Management**_**)** Zhao Yun, Ling Tong, dan Lu Xun itu tinggal di tempat kost yang sama. Ling Tong kerja sambilan di perusahaannya Cao Pi, atau tepatnya perusahaannnya papanya Cao Pi. Xiao Aling sendiri juga teman sejak kecilnya Cao Pi. Papa Xiao Aling kerja di perusahaan papanya Cao Pi sebagai ketua bagian keamanan.

Di tengah perjanan Surabaya-Selekta, empat orang itu mengalami berbagai peristiwa yang berbeda-beda. Tapi pada intinya, mereka having fun, deh! Kecuali Hui Na sama Lu Xun, kaleee...

Xiao Aling cuma bisa diam di jok mobil sport Cao Pi sambil sesekali memandang cowo yang cool dan keren itu. Gila, semakin dilihat, Cao Pi semakin keren aja... Nggak tahu kenapa, mukanya Xiao Aling sampai memerah.

Sementara masih hening aja suasananya, yang mengeluarkan suara cuma tape yang ada di mobil itu. dari mobil itu mengalun lagu 'Manusia Bodoh' yang membuat Xiao Aling penasaran banget. Akhirnya, gara-gara penasaran, sekaligus cari bahan omongan, Xiao Aling nanya juga ke Cao Pi.

"Ko, suka lagu 'Manusia Bodoh', ya?" Tanyanya sekasual mungkin.

Cao Pi cuma ngangguk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Xiao Aling lebih penasaran lagi. "Emangnya koko pernah dikecewakan seorang cewe sampai kayak di lagu itu, ya?" Dia mulai tertawa, tapi entah kenapa ketawanya garing banget. Pasti gara-gara dia tegang setengah mati karena ngomong-ngomong sama Cao Pi. Belum lagi Cao Pi nggak bereaksi sedikitpun.

Tepat pada saat itu lampu hijau berganti jadi lampu merah, dan Cao Pi langsung mengerem mobilnya di stopan itu. Cowo yang biasanya nggak berekspresi itu tiba-tiba aja perlahan tersenyum sedih ke arah Xiao Aling. Dia menunduk, pelan-pelan memandang Xiao Aling dengan tatapan penuh arti **(AN: Lebay...)**. Rasanya belum pernah sekalipun Xiao Aling diberi tatapan kayak getu sama cowo manapun. Kali ini malah dia dia disenyumi begitu sama cowo perfect macam Cao Pi yang keren, ganteng, cool, pintar, kaya, dsb. "Bukan dikecewakan..." Jawabnya setengah berbisik. Dia kelihatannya sungguh-sungguh banget. "Ini karena salahku sendiri. Aku emang bodoh, suka sama satu cewe yang terus ada di dekatku, tapi nggak bisa jujur." OMG! Cao Pi yang dingin aja sudah ganteng setengah mati, apalagi kalau senyum getu. Bagi Xiao Aling, dia jadi sepuluh kali lebih ganteng!

Sialnya, sebelum Xiao Aling nyadar mau ngomong apa, lampu merah berganti jadi lampu hijau lagi dan pandangan Cao Pi kembali ke jalan raya, begitu juga ekspresinya. Xiao Aling cuma bisa melongo dan nggak terasa mukanya tambah merah nggak karuan.

_Koko..._ Katanya dalam hati. _Seandainya cewe itu aku..._

Pada saat yang bersamaan, sementara Xiao Aling lagi enak-enakan berangan-angan di mobilnya Cao Pi, Xiahou Fang betul-betul tersiksa sampai mau mati rasanya! Entah kenapa hari ini udaranya berpolusi banget. Xiahou Fang langsung sesak nafas, belum lagi Zhao Yun nyetirnya cepet banget sampai Xiahou Fang harus meluk pinggang Zhao Yun erat-erat.

"Zhao Yun!" Rintih Xiahou Fang sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Zhao Yun. "Jangan cepat-cepat! Aku takut!" Katanya sambil terbatuk-batuk karena asap kendaraan yang bejibun itu.

Melihat Xiahou Fang yang sudah setengah sekarat, Zhao Yun akhirnya menepikan motornya dan memeriksa Xiahou Fang. Ya ampun! Xiahou Fang keadaannya sudah luar biasa kacau! Rambut panjangnya sudah nggak karuan kayak wewe gombel gara-gara kena angin kencang. Mukanya pucat kayak _White House_ di Amrik sono. **(AN: Berlebihan banget...)** Pokoknya keadaannya saat itu cukup membuat Zhao Yun sampai tercerai berai jiwanya kayak es batu yang dilumerkan jadi air, trus diuapkan jadi uap air. **(AN: Eh? Apa hubungannya?)**

"Xiahou Fang?" Panggil Zhao Yun sambil menepuk bahunya. "Kamu nggak apa?"

Xiahou Fang cuma bisa menggeleng lemah. "Nggak apa, kok... cuma agak pusing aja..."

Zhao Yun kaget sekaligus bingung. _Xiahou Fang kok bisa sakit cuma karena naik motor aja? Apa dia punya penyakit dalam kronis?_ Pikir Zhao Yun. Dia sendiri nggak tahu, tapi cuma bisa menebak-nebak kalau itu mungkin asma. Akhirnya, Zhao Yun cepet-cepet merogoh sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Minum ini." Katanya sambil memberikan sebutir obat pada Xiahou Fang.

"Apa itu?"

"Obat pusing."

Xiahou Fang menurut aja. Setelah minum obat itu, dia merasa jauh lebih baikan. Entah itu karena efek obatnya atao karena Zhao Yun yang membantunya. Pokoknya sekarang Xiahou Fang sudah bisa tersenyum, dan... Astaga! Zhao Yun sampai terpana. Meski Xiahou Fang pucat getu, tapi kalau tersenyum bisa melumerkan hati Zhao Yun!

"Terima kasih." Kata Xiahou Fang tulus. "Kamu selalu bawa obat kemana-mana?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Iya. Kan aku sudah pernah kasih tahu kamu kalau aku kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Lebih baik selalu bawa obat."

"Kamu pasti jadi dokter yang hebat." Puji Xiahou Fang.

Setelah beberapa menit beristirahat **(AN: Atau tepatnya first dating... Huahaha...)** akhirnya dua insan itu melanjutkan perjalanan juga...

Beda sama kondisi kakaknya yang sudah nyaris mati tadi, Xiahou Mei ternyata sama sekali nggak ada masalah. Dia bahkan sampai hampir berdiri di mogenya Ling Tong dan berseru keras-keras 'YUHUUUU!!!' atau apalah itu. Ling Tong tambah lama tambah semangat aja nyetir sampai mereka jadi yang paling depan dari empat pasang itu. Melihat pacarnya yang bertingkah gila-gilaan, Ling Tong bukannya menasihati tapi malah ikutan gila juga!

"Ko, ayo lebih cepet!" Seru Xiahou Mei.

"Oke, Mei!" Katanya sambil mencondongkan badannya kedepan dan menaikkan lacu motornya sampai jarum speedometernya hampir maksimum **(AN: Yahhh... nggak selebay itu, sih...)** Intinya, cara mengendarai Ling Tong itu bisa dibilang ugal-ugalan sampai orang-orang yang dibalap langsung misuh-misuh alias nyumpah-nyumpah pada dua orang itu. Hebatnya, Xiahou Mei dan Ling Tong sama sekali nggak ambil pusing.

Sayangnya, kali ini mereka nggak bisa diam aja. Di sebuah stopan yang lampunya masih merah, Ling Tong tetap menjalankan motornya dan jadilah dia ketangkep polisi. Polisi itu langsung minta SIM dan STNK-nya Ling Tong. Setelah polisi itu selesai memeriksa SIM dan STNK itu, dia ngelihat Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei dengan tatapan nggak enak.

"Kalian ini masih kecil tapi sudah berani melanggar. Kalau besar mau jadi apa kalian?!" Bentak polisi itu. Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei cuma diam tapi pasang muka nantang sambil mikir dalam hati, _ya jadi orang, lah..._ Tapi, polisi itu tetep aja bacot **(AN: Bacot itu singkatan dari banyak cocot alias banyak omong)** "Mestinya saya harus menangkap kalian!"

Dasar emang Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei nggak bisa membaca situasi, sebenarnya polisi itu minta disogok! Tapi, Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei yang nggak tahu apa-apa cuma bisa diam mendengar ocehan polisi itu.

Diam-diam Xiahou Mei berbisik ke Ling Tong. "Ko, cepet tancep gas! Aku bosen!"

"Ngawur!" Bisik Ling Tong. "SIM dan STNK-ku masih di polisi itu!"

"Udah! Pokoknya siap-siap aja!"

Akhirnya, Ling Tong cuma bisa nurut menstrater mogenya itu tanpa kelihatan si polisi. Sementara polisi itu lagi berkonsentrasi mengomeli mereka, Xiahou Mei menjulurkan tangannya ke SIM dan STNK yang masih ada di polisi itu perlahan tanpa ketahuan juga.

"Ayo, ko! Jalan!" Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Xiahou Mei menarik SIM dan STNK itu, dan pada saat itu juga Ling Tong tancap gas secepet-cepetnya! Polisi itu sempat bengong beberapa saat, tapi setelah sadar ternyata dua orang plus satu moge itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan kelihatannya Cao Pi sama Xiao Aling sudah sampai. Ling Tong sama Xiahou Mei sudah sebentar lagi nyampe. Zhao Yun sama Xiahou Fang agak terhambat karena insidennya Xiahou Fang itu. Tapi setidak-tidaknya masih lebih mendingan... Pasalnya sekarang ada pasangan yang lebih parah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun sama Hui Na?

Lu Xun tambah lama tambah jengkel sama satu cewe jaim ini, apalagi dengan gayanya yang sok jaga jarak. Entah pas di jalanan yang sepi sampai harus ngebut, atau di jalan lambat, tetap aja Hui Na menolak buat pegangan sama Lu Xun supaya nggak jatuh.

Sekarang mereka hampir nyampe Puncak. Di suatu jalan yang menanjak, Hui Na masih aja sok kuat tanpa pegangan sama Lu Xun. Sebaliknya, tangannya berpegangan sama bodi sepeda motor doank, oh, dan plus keberuntungan.

"Eh, ntar mau nanjak." Lu Xun memperingatkan, tapi Hui Na tetap nggak peduli. Nah, menghadapi cewe seperti ini, cowo sesabar Lu Xun pun akhirnya nggak tahan juga. Dalam hatinya langsung muncul satu ide buat ngerjain Hui Na. _Liat aja... biar tahu rasa kamu!_

Lu Xun, dengan sangat tiba-tiba menaikkan laju motornya pas menanjak, sampai rasanya sepeda motor itu mau terbang! Dan setelah itu...

BRUK!

...sepeda motor itu entah kenapa jadi lebih ringan.

Lu Xun menoleh ke belakang. Sesuai harapannya, ternyata Hui Na jatuh gara-gara tetap nggak mau pegangan sama dia, dan karena kecepatan motor yang ditambah tiba-tiba. Dengan nggak tahu dirinya Lu Xun malah ketawa! "Makanya! Tahu rasa kamu! Aku kan sudah bilang pegangan sama aku!"

Mendengar dia bukannya ditolong malah tambah diejek, Hui Na jadi kesel setengah mati. Untung jalanan itu agak sepi jadi yang menertawakan dia juga nggak banyak. Apalagi pas jatuh kepalanya kena aspal, dan tentu saja kena aspal itu sakit. "Sialan kamu!" Makinya, tapi Lu Xun nggak membalas, malah menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Nggak tahu kenapa, suara Hui Na bergetar karena mau nangis. "Sakit tahu nggak sih?! Kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan!" Pelan-pelan matany mulai memerah dan siap nangis.

Cepet-cepet Lu Xun turun dari sepeda motornya dan menghampiri cewe itu dengan wajah prihatin. Senyebelin apapun cewe satu ini, tapi karena dia yang bikin Hui Na sampai jatuh, mau nggak mau harus tanggung jawab, donk! "Aduh, Hui... maaf... tadi, cuma main-main... nggak tahu kalau kamu sampai kayak gini..." Katanya dengan nada minta maaf.

PLAK! "Main-main? Apa kamu nggak tahu kalau kayak getu itu berbahaya? Oke, aku tahu kamu nggak suka sama aku, tapi nggak perlu berusaha bikin aku celaka!" Bentak Hui Na, plus memberikan sebuah tamparan ke Lu Xun. Wajahnya kayak orang bener-bener siap nangis!

Lu Xun bingung. Kenapa kok Hui Na hari ini emosional banget? Dia jadi nggak membalas tamparan Hui Na tadi. "Iya, aku tahu... sori... plisss..."

"Kamu jahat, tahu nggak sih?! Dasar triple B!"

"Hah? Triple B?"

"BRENGSEK, BIADAB, BEJAT!" Teriak Hui Na kuat-kuat sampai orang semua pada noleh ke mereka.

Lu Xun memasang wajah memohon dengan _puppy-eyes_nya itu yang super cute. "Tapi... aku kan sudah minta maaf..."

"Pokoknya kamu BRENGSEK! BIADAB! BEJAT! Oh, dan satu lagi, BAJINGAN, BRUTAL, BODOH, BANTENG, BANDOT, BANCI, BANGKAI, BANGSAT, BEGO, BOLOT, BOSOK, BINATANG!" Pokoknya segala sumpah-sumpahan berawalan B yang Hui Na tahu langsung dimuntahkan begitu aja.

"Sori... pliss..." Lu Xun masih memohon-mohon. "Iya... iya... aku emang salah... aku emang triple B, plus apalah itu tadi..."

Tiba-tiba Hui Na terdiam, terus dia tertawa kecil, sebelum berubah jadi ketawa maniak! Lu Xun sampai kaget! "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ternyata Lu Xun ngaku! Ternyata emang betulan Lu Xun kalah sama aku! Hahahaha!!! Masih cupu begini berani melawan Hui Na? Jatuh tadi mah sudah biasa... sama sekali nggak sakit!" Katanya, yang membuat Lu Xun sweatdrop tiada tara **(AN: Cupu itu CUlun PUnya)**.

Dan sesudah setelah itu, terjadi perang dunia yang entah keberapa...

* * *

Wew... akhirnya... ini dia chapter 2... sudah mulai ketebak ceritanya, ya? Hehehe... Yah, silahkan menebak-nebak, deh... ^-^

Minggu ini UTS terus... mana bahannya kelas 3 SMA kan susah banget... T-T Yah, kayaknya update bakal agak telat, mungkin 1-2 minggu lagi. Sorry... sorry... Gomen... gomen... Eh, tapi betulan, lho, materi Listrik Statis yang dipelajari Hui Na di bab 1 itu juga materi yang aku pelajari sekarang... Dan susahnya... WOW... soalnya biasanya aku suka fisika mekanik, tapi kalau fisika listrik sama fisika magnet (atau tepatnya fisika elektromagnetik) rada susah ngertinya...

**BREAKING NEWS buat semua pembaca cerita PyroMystic! Harap dibaca!**

Ehm, kawan-kawan, aku sudah memutuskan suatu keputusan yang cukup pahit. Begini, sejak SyahBana memberikan komentar yang... tidak mengenakkan tentang cerita Xanthic Flower, aku memutuskan untuk sementara waktu stop dulu nulis Xanthic Flower, dan melanjutkan cerita **Orbital Speed **ini plus cerita **MASTERPIECE**ku (**MWAHAHAHA...** ketawa maniaknya keluar lagi, deh) Masalahnya, aku masih belum kepikiran judul buat Masterpiece itu. Oh, dan satu lagi. **Orbital Speed **ini kan cerita santai, sementara Xanthic Flower kan cerita serius. Nah, sebagai gantinya, cerita **Masterpiece**ku ini juga bakal jadi cerita yang serius... moga2 nggak bosen dengan bahasaku yang rada kaku kalau nulis cerita serius... T-T  
Tenang... jadi jangan merasa kecewa karena Xanthic Flower di stop, soalnya kan ada penggantinya ^-^

Nah, sekarang aku bingungnya gini... Kan aku sudah janji nulis **Orbital Speed** bersamaan sama **Xanthic Flower**. Tapi, karena Xanthic Flower nggak lanjut, aku mau tanya nih sama temen2 pembaca semua. Apa temen2 mau aku melanjutkan cerita Orbital Speed ini sampai selesai dulu baru setelah itu publish cerita **Masterpiece**ku? Atau sekaligus aku publish ceritaku yang **Masterpiece** itu bersamaan dengan **Orbital Speed**? Keputusan sepenuhnya di tangan temen2 semua... tolong kasih jawaban, ya? ^-^ (Oh, dan kalau bisa sekaligus kasih saran judul buat cerita Masterpieceku itu... kan sayang kalau ceritanya bagus tapi judulnya jelek...?)

Wokey, deh... sekian dulu! Aku usahakan update secepatnya!


End file.
